New Girl,New World
by SilverCoyote
Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved to a new place.Made new friends.But what else does she find?
1. Chapter 1

GaaraSakura rated:T

**Ok this is my first story so excuse any errors!**

**Gaara:Dumbass!**

**Ino:I cant help it!pouts**

**Gaara:(Laughs)**

* * *

17 and no life!

In the depths of this wretched Konoha was a loner**(a girl loner to be exact)**named Sakura Haruno.Yes you may say she has no social life whatsoever**(most people dont)**.Walking around town with no potential,no self reservation,or respect for anyone or anything.It's better that way.Not having to deal with asshole friends who treat you uselessly**(or so she thought otherwise)**She's going to realize no everything is meaningless!

Chapter 1:New Neighbors

"Ohhhh...Sakura!Did you steal my charm necklace!!"Ami had stated across the hall."No now leave me alone..."Sakura said while unpacking her things.**(By the way Sakura's mom was offered a new job so if you haven't noticed they moved...and of course Sakura has a snobby little sister...Stressfull!anyways...)**"Sakura have you seen my purse!"Ami said while walking to Sakura's room.Without saying a word, Sakura pushed Ami out of her room and slammed the door in her face."Mom!"Ami cried running to Ms.Haruno.Sakura didn't like being nice to her sister or anyone else for that matter.So while tacking her posters on her new plain white wall,Sakura heard the front doorbell ring."Sakura can you get that honey!""What a bore..."Sakura walked out of her room and opened the front door.Standing in front of her was a blonde haired boy with blue jeans and orange shirt"Hi!I'm your new neighbor Naruto Uzumaki!I heard you moved here so...Yeah!um...whats your name?"The loudmouth said while looking at Sakura stupidly."Sakura Haruno..."She said while shaking his hand."Nce to meet ya!Would you like to come to my house to meet some of my friends?!"Naruto said."Sure...if it beats staying here...""Okay!Come on!"He said while turning around and walking away.Sakura followed him to a big two-story brick house.Naruto opened the front door and shifted his hand for her to walk in.She walked in and watched everyone that was around her.A girl with blonde hair and blue saphire eyes almost like Naruto's.Anouther girl with pale pearl eyes and blue hair.Two more girls.One with brown hair in buns and brown eyes.The other with four blonde pigtails in her hair and brown eyes.There were other guys-

"Hey everybody!This is Sakura Haruno!My new next door neighbor!Sakura this is(pointing to each girl)Hinata,Ino,Tenten,and Temari!"Naruto said."And these guys over here are**(If your getting confused yet he's pointing to who's who in order)**Sasuke,Shikamaru,Kiba,Gaara,and Kankuro!"There was only one that interested Sakura.The guy in the back.The one Naruto stated as Gaara.He had spiky red crimson hair and teal eyes.'He is so hot!'Sakura thought to herself.'Damn!'All of the girls came around Sakura and asked her if she would join them tonight.They were staying at Naruto's house with te guys."Sure I guess..."Sakura said."Yay!Now Gaara won't be lonely!"The girl named Ino stated."Hey do you not care about my feelings!"The guy with make-up covering his face stated."Oh please Kankuro!I know Sakura isn't interested in you!Right Sakura?"Ino said."Um...yeah...right"Sakura said while blushing.

As the day passed by Sakura was able to learn so many things about all of the girls.One by one they told her their dislikes and likes.The guys only said one sentence about who they were,or mostly all of the guys.Gaara stood in the back watching Naruto,Kankuro,and Sasuke fight over the new PS3.Sakura took the chance and looked at him.He just stood there never saying one word to her.But she knew he wouldn't anyway.Why would he?'He is too cute'Sakura thought.Just then he turned his head and saw Sakura staring at him'She has beautiful eyes...wait what the hell!'**Oh I see your falling for her!HEHEHEHE!**Shukaku said raiding his thoughts.Then Sakura got up and walked over to Gaara'What is she doing'Gaara thought.A second later she was in front of him."Hi...um...your Gaara right"Sakura felt her cheeks get rosy hot."Yes"He said in his beautiful velvet voice."Why...are you standing back here all alone..."She said."I don't like crowds"He said."That's somehing we have in common..."Sakura said smiling but it disapeared quickly."Um...I'm sorry...for disturbing you..."Sakura turned around but he grabbed her wrist."You can stay.I didn't say you had to leave."Gaara said softly."Oh...Okay"Sakura said while standing next to Gaara."Is your hair natural?It's strange."He said."Oh...um yes it is..."She said.

"Sorry...It's just...I've never seen this color before..."He said while grabbing a fistfull of her hair.Sakura blushed like a strong red tomato.Gaara saw this and couldn't be more amused.He smiled.He hasn't smiled in so long but with Sakura it was different.They have just met but she's already turning him inside-out.

**Sorry It's so short but I promise it'll be updated!**


	2. Chapter 2

GaaraSakura rated:T

Chapter 2:Love?

**second chapter!have fun!**

**Gaara:Dumbass!**

**Ino:I cant help it!pouts**

**Gaara:(Laughs)**

* * *

"So...um...Do you just stand there doing nothing?"Sakura said."No...I go places..."Gaara said while grabbing her hand and guiding Sakura outside.After a mile or so,Gaara and Sakura came to a park with swings,jungle gyms,etc.Beyond that point there was a glossy white pond.He walked over to the pond and looked at Sakura."Are you coming sit down or are you just going to stare into space?"Gaara said,amused."Oh...uh...sorry."Sakura said while sitting next to Gaara.The pond wasn't anything Sakura has seen before.It was amazing.The clear water."Do you like it?"He said.Sakura turned to him and said nothing but stared into those beautiful teal eyes.Before she knew it,Gaara was closer than he was before.Sakura could feel his breath on her face.She knew she was blushing and just wanted to attack him right then and there.She closed her eyes and Gaara touched his mouth with hers but pulled away quickly.He turned back toward the pond sadly."I...I'm sorry."Gaara said."No...It wasn't..."Sakura said while following his gaze."It wasn't your fault."She finished saying.He turned toward her and moved closer to her.Their hands touched and Sakura couldn't help but hold is hand.Gaara looked at her and only saw pain and something he couldn't say because Gaara knew that it was more than friendship."We just met and it feels like I've known you forever."He said."Yeah..."Sakura turned toward him and put her other hand to his face.Gaara moved closer once again and crushed his lips to hers.They fused together.She wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist.

The kiss deepened and Gaara lay Sakura on the grass while getting on top of her.He kissed her again and again until they couldn't breathe."Well!Well!Well!"Sakura and Gaara looked up to see Kankuro in front of them."You guys are really hard to find!Naruto!Look!They're over here!"He said while Naruto came running toward them."What were you people doing?"Naruto said."Nothing..."Gaara said while helping Sakura get up."No that was not nothing.That was something."Naruto said.Sakura blushed when she realized Gaara was holding her hand."Come on...Are we just going to stand over here asking about what Sakura and I were doing or are we going to your house?"Gaara said."Well they were kissing."Kankuro said to Naruto."I think I get it now!Gaara finally has a girlfriend!"Naruto said while picking up Sakura and swinging her around."Naruto put her down before she gets sick.."Gaara said.Naruto placed Sakura on the ground and Gaara put his arm around her waist."God!You guys just met and look!"Naruto said pointing to Sakura and Gaara.Gaara rolled his eyes and walked with Sakura,Kankuro,and Naruto.

**Back at Naruto's House:**

"So what took so long?"Shikamaru said,half asleep."Don't worry about it."Gaara said.


End file.
